


El fetiche de Steve (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fetiche, Fetish, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Steve have a fetish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: La familia Rogers Stark tiene muchos hijos y la razón es más oscura de la que parece ser, al parecer el buen Capitán América tiene un fetiche con ver a Tony embarazado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	El fetiche de Steve (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que también existe la versión de Steve embarazado, lo pueden encontrar en este perfil.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

El verdadero secreto del porqué Tony y Steve tienen tantos hijos no es solo el amor que se tienen entre ambos, implica algo más, pero ese es un secreto del cual el soldado se avergüenza y recrimina constantemente. Y aunque a veces siente que Tony lo sabe, cree que por piedad y comprensión, su esposo no lo habla ni lo comenta. Al menos eso es lo que espera.

Steve ama a Tony y ama a cada uno de sus tantos hijos, por lo tanto, ama ser padre y claro que ama todo lo que ello implica. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el bondadoso Capitán América tiene un fetiche con ver a Tony con el vientre abultado.

Tal vez sea porque el genio se convierte en un ser necesitado y sensible... Tal vez.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse culpable, demasiado culpable. Porque no da a Tony un respiro, porque cuando Stark está embarazado, el Capitán no se puede controlar. No hay día en el que no lo asalte, lo deje extenuado y cansado, implorando por tregua.

— Cariño, ¿puedes masajear mi espalda? — Tony estira su cuerpo torpemente en la cama, hacia él. Steve ha estado leyendo hace buen rato un viejo libro sobre armamento pesado, no porque necesite precisamente aprender como desarmar una bazuca de la segunda guerra mundial, lo hacía solo porque este le traía la conocida sensación de pertenencia. 

Le gustaba perderse en palabras ordenadas sobre un papel y no en la iteratividad de una pantalla, amaba el olor de la humedad de las hojas y tener que hacer el esfuerzo de rozar el papel con los dedos. Tony obviamente se había opuesto a que estuviera leyendo de un artefacto tan anticuado, siendo su esposo el hombre con la tecnología más avanzada de la tierra. Pero finalmente había sido también quien le regaló las primeras ediciones de esos mismos libros, traídos desde algún museo, sin que Steve supiera. Sin que su esposo notara que a pesar de estar todo lo en contra posible, siempre le daba lo mejor.

En fin, nada era mejor que lectura densa y aburrida para distraerse un sábado por la noche, para distraer y alejar su mente de cosas inoportunas. Disfrutar, además, del silencio de la casa que como nunca no tenía niños y adolescentes peleando en los pasadizos. Solo el tranquilo sonido de las hojas cayendo tras la ventana y alguno que otro gemido de su esposo intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda para ver televisión. 

No quería voltear a verlo, ni mucho menos quedarse mirandolo durante horas como últimamente hacía cada noche, así que sí, leía también porque necesitaba algo que lo mantenga calmado, entretenido y presto a la lógica porque Tony, el Tony de siete meses de embarazo que respiraba con dificultad, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Rozando su brazo con aquel abultado vientre, sin polo encima porque el calor lo agobiaba.

Harley, Peter, Morgan y la pequeña Sarah estaban pasando el fin de semana en la casa de Nat y Bucky quienes en un intento de probar que tal funcionaban como padres se habían prestado al favor, pobres de ellos, de cuidar de los hijos de la familia Rogers Stark durante tres días para darles algo de paz. Amaba a sus hijos y Dios sabía que encontraba a cada uno de ellos como los niños más especiales y únicos que jamás habría podido tener, todos con un poco o mucho del gen de Stark, haciéndolos perfectos, inteligentes y genuinos. 

Pero no por eso había que hacerse el tonto, pues eran a su vez, como buenos hijos de Tony, rebeldes, intuitivos y revoltosos. Por lo que se imaginó que a esas horas de la noche, cuando más hiperactivos se ponían, Natasha ya estaría amenazandolos con algún arma para que se calmen mientras James intentaría calmar todo con comida. 

Por eso siempre les agradecería el gesto, no tanto por él, si no por Tony quien últimamente había perdido la paciencia con todo ser humano que no sea Steve, empezando a demostrarlo con ataques de tristeza, llorando por cualquier razón. 

El otro día, por ejemplo, había estado sumido en una profunda pena cuando descubrió que Peter se había comido el último pedazo de torta que quedaba en la refrigeradora sin haberle avisado, sin haberle consultado si antes él quería. Peter se había defendido diciendo que el pastel había estado en la refrigeradora más de tres semanas y que le había preguntado más de una vez, los anteriores días, si le antojaba y el había dicho que no. Sin embargo Tony había alegado una traición y una conspiración cuando Steve le dio la razón a su hijo diciendo que igual habría sido malo que coma algo que había estado tanto tiempo guardado en su estado. Y eso fue lo último que necesitó para echarse a llorar. 

El soldado estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esas, las había vivido con los cuatro embarazos pasados, su esposo lo quería solo para él durante los últimos tres meses de gestación. Así que luego de muchos besos y secar sus lágrimas, lo había cargado con mucho esfuerzo hacia su recámara para decirle que él era lo más importante para él y con la promesa de comprar mucho pastel que esconderían del malvado e insolente Peter.

Por eso, cuando Nat propuso la idea de llevarse solo a los niños pequeños durante uno o dos días, Tony gritó que mejor se llevara a todos un fin de semana entero, resaltando que entero significaba desde el viernes temprano hasta el lunes en la mañana, no antes. Antes de que Natasha pudiera negarse, Steve y James estaban suplicando paciencia con la mirada y que aceptara antes de que Stark se pusiera a llorar de nuevo, porque alguien le decía a algo que no. 

Así que con sus mochilas en la espalda, con ropa suficiente como para irse a vivir una temporada a otro lado y ante las mismas lágrimas que Morgan había aprendido de su papá, los despachó con muchos besos y promesas de que los extrañaría — ¡Pero si prácticamente está echándonos! — gritó Harley cuando la puerta retumbó cerrándose tras ellos.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Tony se estiró y bostezó largamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción y paz interior en su rostro como hace tiempo no tenía, haciendo que el gran polo de Steve del que se había adueñado y con el acostumbraba caminar por toda la casa sin nada más abajo, se levantara enseñando su redondo vientre, con aquel pequeño ombligo saludando. El soldado tuvo que mirar a otro lado, sería demasiado insensible de su parte querer romper aquel polo y abrirle las piernas en mitad de la sala, justo ahora que su esposo al fin podía tener un descanso. Justo ahora que bostezaba una y otra vez, con los ojos soñolientos y de brazos extendidos pidiendo que porfavor lo lleven a dormir. 

Pero de esa sólida resistencia del día anterior, cuando con todas las fuerzas del mundo lo arrulló en sus brazos hasta verlo dormir, hoy no quedaba casi nada. Desde la mañana en la que a Tony se le había dado por estar desnudo, alegando fastidio por el tedioso calor que lo molestaba, comiendo mermelada en el desayuno que caía sobre su vientre y luego lamía divertido. 

No, el soldado ya no tenía paciencia ni fuerza de voluntad, la poca que le quedaba resistía en su sistema y era por su hijo, por su pequeño bebé en ese vientre en el que tenía que pensar, al que no podía tratar bruscamente. Se repetía, como cada embarazo pasado, tendría que intentar controlarse al menos desde este mes por sus hijos. Porque a Tony bien podría tenerlo en su cama, embistiendolo tan fuerte que no se le volvería ocurrir que estar desnudo era una buena idea.

— Masajeame cariño, desde arriba hacia abajo porfavor, este dolor me está matando — Steve pensaba que su lectura pesada no iba a ser suficiente, no mientras tenía que delinear sus manos por la piel caliente de Tony que soltaba de rato en un rato un suspiro, agobiado por el peso del bebé en sus costillas — Justo ahí, más fuerte porfavor — Steve cerró los ojos, buscaba piedad al Dios que fuera, un poco de valor y bastante paciencia. Pero su esposo no era de ayuda, casi nunca lo era en cuestiones de calmarlo con ese "problema" porque empezaba a gemir agradecido, totalmente inconsciente de lo que causaba en él. 

La primera vez que Steve hizo el amor con Tony conoció el cielo, pero la primera vez que hizo el amor con Tony embarazado de seis meses conoció el infierno. Aquel bulto que tenía en el vientre apretaba más de lo normal su polla contra las paredes del interior de su hermoso y regordete esposo. Ello lo hizo descender por la escalera de la oscuridad hacia el más sucio y mundano placer, del que no conoció regreso jamás.

Cuando Stark se embarazó por primera vez, Tony lo buscó y lo tentó tantas veces como le fue posible, donde sea, total lo de menos era el lugar, lo importante era que lo tomara. Era un sexo necesitado, ardiente y sucio, rápido y duro, impaciente y perverso. Iba a donde quiera que estuviera sin importarle exactamente que estaba haciendo. 

Podía estar en SHIELD en pleno entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas cuando Tony se aparecía con las mejillas enrojecidas exigiendo ver al Capitán Rogers en ese preciso instante y no importaba cuantas veces Steve se negara alegando que tenía que trabajar y respetar a los nuevos, bastaba enfrentarlo cara a cara para que el vientre de su esposo y su dulce presencia lo excitarán.

No era un hombre que pudiera luchar contra eso, así que tan rápido como se negaba, terminaba empotrandolo contra los lockers del baño de hombres o de pie, apoyados en la mesa del vestidor, haciendo que Tony se corra muchas veces, murmurando su nombre.

Cuando terminaban empezaban los reclamos de Steve quien estaba enormemente preocupado con la idea de estar haciéndole daño a Tony o la criatura, por ello se juraba no volver hacerlo, hasta la siguiente vez en la que terminaba mordiendo el hombro de Stark encima de la mesa de reuniones de los Vengadores en el siguiente embarazo, con la conciencia llena de remordimiento y placer. 

Pero tenía que admitir que los recuerdos de Tony buscando y exigiendo tener sexo cada vez sucedían mucho menos, porque desde que Steve había descubierto lo adicto que era a esa extraña sensación de posesividad, a ese necesidad del estado de su marido, ahora él era quien lo satisfacía sin tener que ni siquiera pedirselo, llegando hasta el punto de haber intercambiado los papeles por completo. 

Cada embarazo era igual, como aquella vez en la que Stark trabajaba en el laboratorio a los cuatro meses de estar embarazado de Morgan y Steve bajó con el pretexto de llevarle un poco de jugo de naranja, reemplazo de su amado y prohibido café. Empezaba diciendole cosas dulces al oído, preguntándole en que trabajaba en ese momento y luego entre abrazos amistosos, deslizaba una mano bajo el polo del genio, quien divertido y concentrado en lo que hacía, se dejaba hacer.

La mano del Capitán buscaba una cosa, Dios lo perdone, que era sentir si ya había aparecido ese perfecto y redondo bulto en el abdomen de su marido. Cuando descubría que sí, que efectivamente el embarazo ya empezaba a notarsele, lo iba empujando contra la mesa de trabajo y Tony, con aquella sensibilidad propia de su estado caía rápidamente a su disposición. Bastaban algunas caricias, para que estuviera mojado, chorreando su esencia natural en los dedos de Steve y rogara por ser tomado. Entonces el soldado, se desconocía y lo tomaba, con la misma pasión con la que le había hecho el amor durante los últimos seis años.

— ¿Es suficiente? Si deseas puedo traer más almohadas y colocarlas bajo tu espalda cariño.

— No, así estoy bien, solo no dejes de hacerlo, justo ahí abajo… Siempre sabes hacerlo tan bien soldado. Sigue, porfavor — Como una orden directa, como si su voz y su cuerpo tuvieran el control total de su cuerpo, su maldita polla se endurecía. Como un acto reflejo se cubrió con el libro, aunque Tony estuviera de espaldas, no podía con la vergüenza que traía encima. No otra vez. 

Y es que en sus últimos embarazos el doctor había sido claro, más que claro había sido insistente, tener cuidado con hacer movimientos bruscos porque su esposo ya no tenía la misma edad de antes, los embarazos cada vez eran más riesgosos. Claro que cuando Tony preguntó si se refería al sexo y aunque el doctor repitió varias veces que seguir haciendolo sería algo totalmente sano y normal, la mente de Steve solo entendió que debía cuidar y respetar el cuerpo de su esposo mucho más, aunque le costara. 

Así que cuando Tony cumplió los siete meses, le prometió seriamente no volver a tocarlo hasta que hubiera dado a luz y el genio aceptó sin chistar, dándole la razón en que tenía que cuidarse. Sin embargo, Stark no ayudaba para nada con aquel desparpajo de belleza que tenía encima al reclinarse, al recuperar aquellos rasgos de su gestación con la cara rechoncha, los labios gruesos y las mejillas sonrojadas de calor y necesidad, andando por la casa destilando un olor a fresas frescas, solo con medias y el vientre, aquel vientre de perdición.

Tony cambió de posición en la cama y subió el volumen a la televisión, interesado en mirar un especial de cocina de postres, del cual soltaba algún comentario al que Steve poco le prestaba atención. Steve solo tenía tiempo para lamentar su incomoda situación, ya que ahora su esposo estaba recostado de lado, recibiendo los masajes en su espalda dejando a la vista su vientre de siete meses masajeandose inconscientemente mientras miraba el televisor. 

La mano del Capitán siguió el camino, fue de la parte baja de la columna y antes de que pudiera detenerse sobo un poco a un lado del abultado vientre. Tony se removió un poco, pero luego siguió mirando atento a su programa sin notar que Steve en realidad había querido aprovecharse un poco de él.

Dios, tenía, debía más que nada, pensar en su esposo… Tony está fastidiado, adolorido y probablemente muy incómodo y él en cambio, no podía estar más excitado, no podía tener el pene más duro golpeando su ropa interior. Listo, era la peor basura de ese mundo y de todos, era un ser egoísta con el alma podrida y es que algo debía estar mal con él, para que aquel dulce estado en el que su esposo estaba le provocara las más sucias de las sensaciones. 

Intentó retirar la mano lentamente, pero Tony se quejó así que regresó a su tortuosa tarea. 

¿Qué era lo que tanto le excitaba? El primer lugar se lo llevaba el vientre, su abultado y ovalado vientre que le recordaba que Tony estaba cargando a su cría, a su hijo, que le recordaba que ese hombre de ahí había sido suyo, que era totalmente suyo. Verlo sano, rebosante de alegría, aumentando algunos kilos y además, su turgente necesidad sexual, eran solo algunas de las características que lo volvían más atractivo. 

La forma en la que colocaba la mano en su espalda para ayudarse a andar, cuando jugaba con colocar un vaso sobre él y el hecho de necesitar ayuda para levantarse cada cinco minutos, esa… esa imagen de Tony Stark siendo el padre de sus hijos, necesitando su ayuda y en el papel más dulce de todos, lo desquiciaba hasta el punto de masturbarse en el trabajo cuando estaba lejos de él. Como un enfermo, un enfermo enamorado eso si.

Tal vez, pensó… si solo se rozaba un poco con su espalda, tal vez confundiría el tacto con los masajes… tal vez… podía intentarlo, no había necesidad de que Tony se enterara ni lo viera así. Podía obtener su sucio y descarado placer de tocar su caliente piel y luego correr con alguna excusa al baño para tocarse y calmar un poco la obsesiva idea de metersela. Tenía que hacerlo, de otra manera terminaría perdiendo la razón con aquel infernal masaje infinito que no le permitía pensar.

Se miró a la entrepierna y luego regresó la mirada a Tony quien seguía atento mirando al televisor, solo un poco se dijo, sólo necesitaba saciar un poco su necesidad. Y todo acabaría. Apartó su pijama y luego la ropa interior, dejando a su polla liberarse a un lado, acercó su cuerpo al cuerpo de su esposo, volvió a mirar su rostro, ninguna señal de alerta, todo estaba bien. 

Intensificó sus masajes, sabía bien cómo hacerlo, llevaba haciendo eso incluso desde antes de que Tony se embarazara, así que podía considerarse un experto en qué sensaciones quería lograr en su pareja. Por ejemplo sabía que cuando empezaba con los masajes duros, Stark solía excitarse y que cuando apretaba la zona baja de su coxis de relajaba, cuando mezclaba la fuerza con la parte baja, podía hasta quedarse dormido. Ese era el plan, relajarlo y ser algo rudo, para que cuando se rozara con él, no se diera cuenta, ni lo notara.

Empezó su tarea, determinado a que su misión sea exitosa, casi mordiéndose la boca evitando gruñir de la impaciente excitación con la que cargaba, apunto de venirse con la sola idea de joderse a su hermoso y abultado marido. Masajeó duro, Tony ronroneó pero no dejó de ver el televisor, luego tocó su coxis y apretó gentilmente la parte baja, Stark agradeció asintiendo. Continuó y repitió la misma acción tantas veces como su paciencia y su perturbada mente pudieron aguantar, pronto se frotaría con su piel y todo sería fácil para saciarse. Partiría como un responsable padre al baño a venirse pensando en su marido, sin ponerle un dedo encima.

Cuando sintió que ya había esperado demasiado, decidió apoyarse por completo en la espalda, tomó su erección y empezó a sobarla contra la piel de Tony. El corazón acelerado de Steve estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho, miró al rostro iluminado de su esposo y seguía igual de concentrado mirando a los postres, mierda, mierda, mierda, que bien se sentía. El solo tacto del calor de su piel, contra su pene, lo excitaba a tal punto de querer gemir, de poseerlo, pero aguantaba el tortuoso roce como lo único que querría y obtendría esa noche. 

Sus manos a la par siguieron masajeando, debía hacerlo para que su masturbación descarada contra la rolluda espalda de Stark siguiera pasando desapercibida. Tony gimió en un momento pero luego descubrió que era porque un postre cocinado le había llamado la atención. 

Masajeó duro a veces y masajeó en la parte baja, luego siguió sobándose un poco más, siguió masajeando otra vez y llegó al punto en el que necesitaba un poco más, así que intentó aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas, pero entretenido mirando su polla subir y bajar contra la espalda de su esposo, no se dio cuenta que hacía mucho rato llevaba masajeando el vientre abultado, con descarada perversión. Ya cuando notó donde estaban sus manos, Tony no prestaba más atención al televisor. 

— Steve porfavor… — Para cuando Steve levantó el rostro, Tony se masturbaba frenéticamente, alcanzando apenas su dura polla bajo su vientre y masajeaba sus abultados pezones con los ojos cerrados. Había, sin querer, excitado al millonario y este desfallecía de placer y necesidad.

— Lo siento, no debí, no debemos.

— Oh vamos — el genio abrió los ojos brillantes de deseo, exigentes y poco pacientes mientras su piel afiebrada le daba a sus mejillas ese tono rojizo que Steve tan bien conocía, Stark mordía sus labios, como dudando y tomó una de las manos de Steve, la llevó a su vientre — Tócame, se que quieres tocarme ahí.

La respiración del soldado se hizo torpe y agitada, podía sentir aquella piel suave y calenturienta del abultado abdomen que lejos de borrar el marcado cuerpo de su esposo, le daba una belleza especial y distinta. Sin embargo, no entendía porque poner su mano sobre su vientre podría convencerlo de hacerle el amor cuando ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que hacerlo sería algo peligroso, como si estuviera utilizando un fuerte argumento. Ante el silencio del soldado, Tony volvió a hablar esta vez convencido — Lo sé, amor, está bien.

Steve miró a un costado, claramente avergonzado y le huyó a la mirada que tenía encima. Sin embargo no quitó su mano, no podía quitarla, le gustaba saber que estaba ahí, para él. Negó en respuesta ante la verdad que había evitado durante años y que ahora era inesquivable, solo podía pensar en que Tony siempre lo supo y lo quiso así, tal como era. 

Además no solo lo quiso así, si no que accedió todas las veces a tener sexo, sin negarse ni una sola vez. Sin duda, el Capitán se consideraba un verdadero psicópata que no tenía cura ni regreso.

— A mi también me excita… — Steve era un tipo básico cuando se trataba del bien y el mal, sabía exactamente qué mentir estaba mal y que ayudar a una persona anciana a cruzar la calle estaba bien. Como además tenía muy en claro que coger con su esposo no estaba prohibido, pero tenían que ser más responsables, en algún momento tenían que dejar de ser aquellos inmaduros que seguían teniendo hijos ante la atónita mirada del mundo. Pero no podía, no cuando su pequeño y menor marido, le decía cosas como esas y demás cosas sucias que lo habían vuelto loco desde el momento en el que lo conoció — ¿Sabes que es lo que más me excita de tu fetiche? Cuando aprietas mi abdomen, al mismo tiempo que me la metes. Lo sé, te gusta verme embarazado, está bien.

Fue suficiente, fue lo último que necesitó el correcto y bien portado Capitán América para arrojar las sábanas y colchas que traían encima, para abrir a Tony de piernas en una maniobra perfecta e introducir su lengua en su entrada, caliente y mojada. El millonario gritó ante la inesperada intromisión intentando detener la lluvia de sensaciones apartando la cabeza de su esposo de su intimidad, pero fue inútil, la fuerza con la que Steve sostenía sus tobillos y empujaba su rostro dentro de sus nalgas, era lo más fuerte contra lo que podía luchar. Así que entre gemidos, solo disfrutó de la desesperante lengua de su marido follandoselo.

El soldado saboreaba, sorbía y tomaba de la lubricación natural, era una de sus partes favoritas del embarazo, que cuando gestaba era abundante y mucho más dulce que cuando estaba en estado normal. Así que disfrutó de su enfermedad abiertamente y hasta con el permiso de su igual de perverso esposo, que solo sabía Dios si era igual de enfermo o solo lo amaba demasiado para admitir que le escandalizaba, nunca lo sabría. Pero lo que si tenía claro era que Tony estaba excitado, aquella entrada dilatada y su agua, lo delataban y eso no lo podía fingir, lo deseaba desesperadamente, su cuerpo hablaba mejor por él. 

Introdujo facilmente dos dedos, Tony se removió gustoso de verse llenado con una sonrisa perdida en el rostro mirando hacia el techo, alzando la pelvis a su encuentro. Steve empezó a moverlos en círculo sin perderse el espectáculo del que probablemente era el último embarazo de Stark, aquella última oportunidad de poder ver al amor de su vida rebotando contra su mano mientras su abdomen enaltecido brillaba ante su mirada. 

Bien, tenía que aceptar que el siempre había sido un hombre demasiado bueno para el mundo, demasiado correcto y hasta aburrido, pero desde que había conocido a Tony Stark, había mejorado su vida para siempre. Y es que vivir con aquella pizca de maldad y locura, siempre sería lo que lo enamoró, aquella que le sacaba de la rutina y no le dejaba vivir en paz, porque a veces era mejor enamorarse del chico malo de la historia, e indefectiblemente, volverse malo también.

Pero Tony estaba embarazado y cuando lo estaba era exigente, era más caliente y era por mucho, más grosero y altanero al hacer el amor, aunque su rostro era mucho más dulce y su cuerpo solo estuviera lleno de ternura — Cogeme como un puta — podían decir sus labios, pero Steve no pensaba que era una puta, al menos no una puta cualquiera. Así que obediente, se colocaba entre sus piernas obligándole a ponerse en cuatro patas, mirando al frente.

— Voy a ser cuidadoso Tony, ¿me entiendes? Pero entraré profundo, quiero que me avises si pasa algo, quiero que todo esté en orden ¿está bien?

— Cogeme ya, ahora, hazlo.

Una nalgada cayó en el trasero de Tony, que bendito sea Dios, también se agrandaba cuando estaba embarazado — Te dije que respondieras, ¿recuerdas nuestra palabra de seguridad?

Tony se removió buscando el contacto con su polla, angustiado y deseoso — Ya sé la palabra, no la diré. Ya entendí. Oh Dios, vamos.

Rogers sonrió, con el recuerdo de la vez en la que decidieron que palabra sería perfecta. Sí, eso le haría detenerse al instante.

El soldado exhaló profundo, con la fuerza necesaria de poder controlarse al penetrarlo y cuando lo hizo, fue tan suave y caliente que estuvo seguro por un instante que ya se había venido. Por suerte, luego comprendió que no, que solo la presión de su hijo dentro de su esposo estaba cayendo y apretandolo más que nunca, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío. Se sostuvo de las caderas de Tony quien era un manojo de lloriqueos, y vio como este se aferraba al colchón de la cama — ¿Estás bien?

El genio asintió y suplicante gimió de nuevo a su encuentro, penetrandose a él mismo — Siempre tan impaciente, como la primera vez — dijo Steve extasiado, totalmente liberado de esa sombra que le había acompañado demasiado tiempo. 

Sostuvo el pesado cuerpo de su esposo sobre el suyo y con un ritmo lento, tortuoso y casi desvergonzado lo fue bajando y subiendo sobre su polla, al mismo ritmo de sus latidos. No, el iba a ser responsable aunque su mente nublada por el deseo le gritara que lo follara duro, no. El iba a ser responsable y más que responsable, un fetichista consciente. Así que lentamente entró y salió de Tony y este agradecido con la facilidad y la certera puntería se deshacía en gemidos, mientras sus bocas se encontraban para sellar su enfermedad en un beso.

— Dios Tony — gimió el soldado cuando el vientre se apretó contra su propio cuerpo y la entrada de su marido se contrajo gracias al peso del embarazo y a sus destellos de orgasmos desvariantes que iba teniendo continuamente, sin poder controlarse — Tony, Tony — Lo llamó sólo para encontrar su mirada afiebrada y necesitada. Sí, Steve amaba verlo así de turgente y voluble, así de manejable y sensible, totalmente suyo.

Steve admiró una vez más a ese hombre con pechos abultados y de vientre redondo, alzarse sobre él y volver a caer sobre su cuerpo follándose así mismo, se veía perfecto e inalcanzable, la mejor obra de arte. Ese mismo indomable hombre que controlable imperios y salvaba el mundo, embarazado de él y mordiéndose la boca mientras pedía más, era su perdición, su enfermedad — ¿Te gusta verme embarazado no? Dilo Steve, quiero oírte decirlo.

El capitán se retorció y sujetó el vientre, lo apretó contra sí extasiado y lo penetró otra vez. Haciendo silencio lo volvió a mirar y Tony seguía igual de bello y expectante, esperando una respuesta. Apretó sus cuerpos y el abdomen lo apoyó hasta ahogarlo — Dilo Steve, di que eres tan enfermo como yo. Di que te gusta verme así.

Pero las palabras sobraban en ese instante, el soldado decidió tirar un poco de cordura, como siempre Tony lograba que hiciera y lo colocó en un veloz movimiento en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Lo embistió duro y certero, tomando el vientre como apoyo, masajeando perversamente con ambas manos, ya sin ningún tipo de reparo — Sí, si me gustas así… si me gusta verte embarazado Tony, perdón, lo siento — embistió de nuevo. La risita de Stark mezclada con sus lloriqueos lo llevó al extremo, su esposo era tan o más de sucio que el. 

Así que el vaivén se hizo rápido, enfermo y veloz. Ambos perdidos en el fetiche que los había arrastrado hasta ese instante y que Steve al fin había podido dar a conocer. Tomó de nuevo el vientre y empujó dos veces más. Tony se corrió luego de la quinta estocada y Steve luego de la décima, mientras el peso del bebé lo apretaba. Dios, Dios, Dios estoy perdido, pensó — Diablos… — suspiró Stark.

— Perdón — suspiró el soldado mientras limpiaba las piernas manchadas de su esposo, de su propia esencia — Yo…

Tony sonrió y puso un dedo sobre su boca, silenciandolo — Todo está bien — suspiró en un bostezo con sus ojos entrecerrándose — Lo único que no está bien es que Howard sea nuestra palabra de seguridad.

Steve sonrió — Nada mejor que recordar que eres el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos para calmarme amor — respondió el Capitán pero Tony ya estaba dormido, volviendo a esa ternura que todo padre embarazado daba. El rubio le abrazó y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los saltos en su cama de dos pequeñas niñas y las serias miradas de su adolescente y otro casi adolescente hijo mirandolos, los despertó de su profundo sueño aquel lunes por la mañana. Nat los había dejado en la puerta y partido a una velocidad solo vista antes en misiones de alto riesgo. 

Ellos habían estado tan cansados luego de su apasionada noche que Steve no había ido a correr y mucho menos estaba listo para ir al complejo a entrenar a los reclutas, el soldado solo estaba con una enorme e irresponsable sonrisa en los labios abrazando a su otro y más irresponsable embarazado esposo, desnudos debajo de las sábanas, como dos niños que se acaban de portar mal — ¡¿Se puede saber porque el cuarto está destruido?! — gritó Harley al ver la cama descolocada y las almohadas desmanteladas.

— No, no te va encantar la respuesta Harley — dijo Peter quien con la ceja arriba desaprobó su comportamiento — Casi morimos en la casa de tía Nat mientras ustedes tenían sexo, por cierto.

— ¡Sexo! — gritó Morgan mientras saltaba a grandes pasos intentando llegar a donde Tony, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una carcajada por la palabra recién soltada.

— ¡Peter! — El soldado se removió de su sitio queriendo dar un salto en la cama para llamar la atención a su hijo mayor cuando recordó que estaba desnudo y tapado le llamó la atención — Debes cuidar tus palabras con tus hermanos presentes. Ahora dime, ¿cómo que casi murieron?

— ¡Tía Nat sacó sus disparadores para enseñarnos como explotaban los vasos en el aire y fue genial! — gritó Sarah arrojandose sobre Steve, quien miraba estupefacto a los ojos de Peter y Harley esperando que todo aquello fuera mentira.

— Es cierto — dijo Peter.

— Pero casi morimos porque luego intentó darle a cosas cada vez más pequeñas y la casa ¡se prendió en fuego! — explicó Harley.

— ¡Que la casa se prendió fuego! — Tony había empezado a gritar que ya llevaba un buen rato queriendo hacerlo y que ahora la sola idea de que sus bebés habían estado en mitad de un incendio lo iba a matar en ese momento a él.

— Apenas una pequeña llama… — aclaró Morgan — Cuando casi morimos fue porque cuando llegó tío Bucky se molestó mucho y terminaron disparandose entre ellos, con nosotros al medio.

— Maldita sea, esa mujer me va a escuchar — Tony ya se había colocado el enorme polo que le gustaba usar y parado dispuesto a buscar a la peor niñera de la historia. 

— Fue muy divertido de hecho — dijo Harley, mientras los demás, incluyendo a Peter, hablaban de que les gustaría pasar cada fin de semana con sus tíos a partir de ese momento. 

Steve vio a Tony tomar el teléfono y empezar a gritar a una, seguro, pobre y cansada Natasha que ahora debía soportar el llamado de atención de su esposo. Lo siguió mirando y pronto aquellos gritos se convirtieron en solo un silencio agradable. 

El soldado estaba ocupado en verlo andar, enamorado, de un lado a otro, con aquel polo enorme que resaltaba su vientre aún mucho más mientras Morgan y Sarah saltaban a su alrededor, intentando detenerlo en el teléfono y abrazarlo. El soldado se perdió de nuevo, como la primera vez en la que lo conoció en la primera misión que tuvieron, inalcanzable y bello. Aunque hoy seguía igual de bello e inalcanzable pero además, con un hijo dentro de él, un hijo suyo.

Tal vez y su fetiche era la felicidad de estar enamorado, tal vez era su sonrisa al cargar a su hija con una mano y seguir gritando al teléfono con la otra mientras, su otra hija se sostenía fuertemente de una de sus piernas. Tal vez su fetiche y fascinación venían por el vientre, o tal vez no. Tal vez solo estaba tan enamorado que lo que lo excitaba era Tony en todas sus formas, pero feliz.

Aunque también existía la sucia posibilidad de que Steve se excitara al verlo embarazado por la simple razón de que tenía un fetiche sexual con el hermoso bulto en el cuerpo de Tony, aunque pensó, eso podría averiguarlo _en el próximo hijo._

**FIN**


End file.
